


A Princess & A Geek Like Him

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [11]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, BAMF Leia Organa, Gen, Girl Saves Boy, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, POV Alec Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Leverage/Any, Alec Hardison, "Come with me if you want to live."' by glorious_spoon
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 7





	A Princess & A Geek Like Him

The light from the large disc-like spaceship lit up the whole area, the hatch opening and shots firing past him to take out the guys that had been threatening him.

With hands still raised, he turned to see who was there and gasped at the sight of a beautiful women with unusual hair, a blaster in her hands, and a no-nonsense expression on her face, who gestured for him to board already.

Alec Hardison didn't hesitate.


End file.
